Restoring Sleep
by TheAlmightyWordAlchemist
Summary: Sequel to Facing Nightmares. After being relentlessly tortured and experimented on by the Guys and White and his parents, separating himself and killing his human half, and fusing with Dani's ghost half, Jazz, Vlad, and Dani must help Danny recover from his torment. If they don't, he could very well kill all of humanity. Impromptu , M for torture, blood, suicide, rape all that jazz
1. Chapter 1

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Such simple actions. Yet so promising. The promise of one more second of life.

And yet, in this case, this action was completely unnecessary. He had no human body he needed to keep alive anymore. He had no human anything anymore. He was completely, one hundred percent ghost now. There was no longer any part of him that was living.

I gently stroked back his starch white hair. He was sleeping, his head in my lap. Even when he was doing an action that was usually associated as being peaceful, he still seemed to be in so much pain. Creases had been formed across his furrowed brow and he continued to let out weak groans.

I hadn't been able take my eyes off the steadily rising and falling of his chest for the past couple of hours. I hadn't left his side ever since being reunited. I couldn't leave him alone. Not for a second. I couldn't risk anyone taking him away from me again. All the torture he had endured by the hands of our now deceased parents was unthinkable. They had broken him over and over again to the point where now…now I wasn't sure if he was even the brother I had known anymore.

He stirred so I gently shushed him back to sleep. He needed his rest. Despite his speed healing, his body was still plagued with burns, bruises, gashes, cuts, and all other sorts of unseemly injuries. Not only that, but he was still recovering from having fused with Dani's ghost—which had apparently done quite a number on him.

Upon releasing him from the Thermos, Danny and I had both cried into each other's shoulders until he eventually fell asleep. Vlad had offered to take him off me and put him on the bed, but I refused. I didn't want to be away from him for a second.

He stirred again, this time ignoring my whisperings for him to go back to sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around without raising his head. He then looked up at me and stared at me for a while. I almost started to wonder if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open until he whispered, "Am I dead too?"

I smiled reassuringly, not completely sure how to answer. "I'm alive," I finally settled on telling him.

Danny closed his eyes and laughed, a chilling sound. It was so hollow. He then called out, speaking to a person who wasn't really there, "I _like_ this drug! This is a _good_ hallucination!"

"I'm not a hallucination, little brother," I said quietly as I gently flicked his nose, his eyes snapping wide open in response.

He quickly jumped up unto the bed and looked around. He began shaking violently and letting out harsh, panicked gasps. His hands glowed a bright green, ready to attack anyone who dared to get near him.

"It's okay, Danny," I said as I quickly stood up and raised my hands in a surrounding gesture. "You're safe. We rescued you. You're home."

Danny shook his head and looked around. "No, no I'm not! You're lying!"

"I'm not lying, Danny," I tried to say as reassuringly as I could, trying not to let it show how scared I was getting. Danny wasn't stable currently. He had killed at least four people and had planned on doing more than that if we hadn't have caught him in time.

I let out a small sigh of relief when I saw Vlad slip into the room, unnoticed by Danny.

"Let's calm down here, Daniel," Vlad said as he transformed into his Plasmuis form. "You're safe now. Let's just take a deep breath."

"No!" Danny screamed, the noise sounding as if it had come directly from the gates of hell. "You're with them! Just like Sam and Tucker!"

Vlad and I both shared a brief, confused glance but then Vlad continued on trying to settle him. "We saved you, Daniel. We're on your side."

"And we're not hallucinations," I added quickly.

Vlad nodded. "That's right."

Danny screamed. The glowing in his hands diminishing as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair in frustration. He then fell to his knees and began sobbing. "I…I don't…know…what's…going…on!" he choked out in between his sobs.

I slowly edged towards the bed and gently sat next to him. When I went to go put my arms around him he screamed and flew off to the other side of the room. The action had hurt me, but I knew why he had done it. My hero had been severely traumatized. I'd be surprised if he ever let anyone touch him again.

Danny had curled into a tight ball underneath his desk and was crying into his knees. I walked over and sat on the floor a few feet in front of him, giving him his much needed space.

"Danny, I—"

"Leave me alone!" he screamed.

"No, Danny, I—"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" He raised up a glowing green hand and his head flashed up. His aura intensified to a nearly blinding shade of green and his eyes glowed like flood lights.

It was there, defenselessly sitting on the floor, that I found myself face to face with an emotionally traumatized, mentally unstable already powerful ghost who had double the power he should have had. With that powerful ball of ectoplasmic energy charging up on his stretched hand just a couple feet away from my face he could vaporize me in a second.

I froze and held my breath. This Danny, who had no humanity left in him to be able to convince him not to do things such as this, could kill in a heartbeat and have no remorse about it.

"Shit," I breathed, the whine of the charge growing louder.

**I have a snow day so you get this first chapter earlier than expected. As was last time, updated daily and impromptu. I'll make it clear who is telling the story from here on out.**

**Thanks for reading. And as always, eat cheese!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny.**

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as I held up my hand towards the hallucination. The hallucination should fade if I killed it, right?

Suddenly I heard someone yell my name and I was pinned to the ground. When I looked up to see who my attacker was but I couldn't make any sense of the face. I quickly shut my eyes and tried to fight against them. They were stronger than me. Panicked seized me when I couldn't get free. They were going to strap me to the table again. They were going to punish me for getting free. I began to hyperventilate as my mind raced with all the things they were going to do to me.

"I'm sorry!" I choked out. "I'll be good! No bad stuff! I'm sorry!"

"Open your eyes," I heard someone order. My mother probably wanted to examine my eyes again.

"Please no," I pleaded as I stopped fighting but kept my eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"Daniel, do you know where you are right now?"

What an odd question. Was this a trick question? And did they just call me by my name? No more 'Ghost'? Something bad was about to happen. They were trying to get me to let my guard down so it would hurt worse. A shiver ran down my spine.

"At your facility, of course," I answered, still refusing to open my eyes. I then realized that my answer could have come off as smartass-ish, which would have given me an even harder of punishment as I was already going to receive. "I'm sorry!"

There was a pause then they asked another question. "Do you know who I am?"

"K," I answered quickly. "Or O. I can never tell you guys apart. If you're the one who shot my mother then you're O."

"Open your eyes, Little Badger," the voice instructed again, softer this time.

I didn't want to. I would rather do anything than open my eyes. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I slowly came to the realization that I really had no option about it. If I didn't open my eyes myself they would do it for me—and I would rather do it myself than them any day.

When I opened my eyes I instantly saw the white clothes and dark gloves that were pinning me down. I couldn't look up to see who it was. K, O, some other letter. It didn't matter. They were all the same. I hated them all.

"You're at my mansion," he said.

Why would I be at one of their houses? Panic consumed me as two pieces clicked together in my mind. "Doing it on the table wasn't good enough for you, aye? Want to do me in your bed too? _I'm going to kill you! I'm going to eat you alive!"_

"Daniel," the voice said again. Why were they saying my name so much? When I looked up it took me a while to piece together the face, then it clicked.

"I'm hallucinating," I muttered as I looked up at the pale skin and dark, pointed hair. That was the only explanation, that I was hallucinating. The only other option was that he had joined their side to torture me just as Sam and Tucker did. I didn't want to think like that. I couldn't. I had to be hallucinating. Yes, that was the only explanation.

"No, you're not, Daniel," he said quietly, almost to the point of a whisper. "Think back. Do you remember any of it? Jazz, Dani, and myself all came to rescue you."

As I thought back images raced in my mind. Being tortured, killing K and O, killing Sam and Tucker, killing my father, separating myself from Fenton, killing Fenton, separating Dani's halves, killing Dani, fusing with her ghost…and then…nothing.

"I killed her," I whispered.

"I'm right here," another voice said from beside me, making me jump.

My heart raced when I saw it was Jazz. She was alive! I was so happy I felt as if I was going to vomit. But then my mind raced back. Someone was missing.

"I killed Dani," I corrected.

"No," Jazz said with a smile. "She's fine, Danny. She's alive. She's just sleeping in her room right now."

It felt like my mind was swimming. Nothing made sense.

"If I let you go will you remain calm?" Vlad finally asked.

I nodded then pushed myself off the ground as soon as he released me. I crawled back away from them then buried my face in my hands. Nothing made sense. This was all too much. Everything was too much. Maybe Fenton had been right. Maybe death was my only answer. It was the only way I could be free. I couldn't bare this.

I could feel their eyes staring at me, waiting for me to do or say something. I knew they probably wanted to hug me or something like that, but I wouldn't let them. I couldn't let anyone touch me.

I couldn't take their silence any longer. "Vlad," I whispered quickly as I raised up my head. They hadn't moved an inch. "Can you do me a favor? I know you're strong enough to do it."

"What is it, Daniel?" he asked.

"Kill me? Please?"

**I'm sad today so you get another chapter. Happy reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jazz.**

I felt myself reflexively edge back when I saw the look Danny was giving Vlad. It was pure fury, hate, and rage. It looked as if he was about to tear him apart. Vlad tensed up in response, ready to act in case Danny had another outburst.

"And why not?" Danny asked, his voice sounding like that of a snake.

"Because you are a son to me, Danny," Vlad fought back. "I will not kill you, unlike your other father."

Danny glowered at him. "That's not why you won't kill me. You still have your human side. You should get rid of it, Vlad. It makes you weak."

I heard Vlad sigh, as if trying to control his anger. "I will not kill you because I love you. I have faith in you. I believe in Danny Phantom."

Danny scoffed disbelieving and glared in the opposite direction.

With every second passing I felt my heart break more and more. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to handle this. I had read countless books on how the mind worked, but nothing could prepare me for this. What could I say? What could anyone have done to try to ease the pain from all that my brother had gone through? Was it even possible? I just sat there in timid silence, part of me wondering if perhaps it would have been better for him to have died when our house collapsed and saved him from all this pain.

"What am I supposed to do?" Danny's voice cracked, snapping me out of my train of thought. "I—I don't know what's real. Sam and Tuck turned on me. How can I know this isn't a trick?"

"Sam and Tucker didn't turn on you," I began. He had mentioned them turning on him a couple times now. Had the Guys in White made him believe that they had? Had they tried to brainwash Danny as they had done me?

"They helped me reconstruct your room," Vlad said as he gestured towards the room. "Tucker even tried to convince me that your room had previously had a whole secret arcade in the closet."

Danny seemed to be struggling with this thought. He rubbed his temples then stammered, "I—but…I thought I killed them?"

"They're very much alive," Vlad said as he gave a nod. "They've been quite anxious to see you."

"Can I see them?" Danny asked weakly as he bit his lip. He seemed unsure.

"Of course," Vlad smiled. "I'll have them come over here tomorrow."

Danny nodded smally then looked down at his hands.

We all sat together until it was time for dinner. Danny said he wasn't hungry—which wasn't surprising considering he had no need to eat anymore—so Wulf came in to be with him while Vlad and I stepped out to get something to eat. We had agreed that Danny shouldn't be by myself so we step up a system so that he would never be alone. We also step it up to where there would also be someone powerful enough close by in case he got out of control like he had before.

As we walked away from the room within a room I threw my arms around Vlad and cried into his chest. I couldn't help it. I didn't have to hold it back anymore. He gently stroked my head but said nothing.

"I don't know what to do," I choked. "He's not Danny anymore."

"I know," Vlad said as he hugged me tighter.

"I just wish there was something I could do to really help him."

"I know," Vlad repeated.

We stood there for a while then headed towards Dani's room so we could eat together. As we walked my mind raced with all the possible ways as to help Danny. Everything that had happened to him was so huge, I didn't know how I could even give the slightest bit of help.

It was then that I saw her floating down the halls. Her flowing black hair, green skin, and her blue headpiece made her easy to recognize.

Desiree.

**I'm still sad so I have nothing funny or witty to put here.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told by Jazz.**

"Eat," Vlad ordered simply as he nudged the plate of beans in my direction.

Eating was the last thing I wanted to do. My mind was racing with what I could do to help Danny. It was his first day of actual freedom and we were only just starting to see how damaged and broken he really was.

"I like these," Dani said gleefully as she shoveled mouthful of beans in. "Are you going to eat yours?" she asked me. Danny had always liked beans too.

"Yes, she is," Vlad answered for me.

The more time I spent with Dani the more I missed Danny. The real Danny. The boy who had been my snarky, slightly immature superhero who was also my baby brother.

I forced the green vegetable into my mouth. It tasted like shit. It went down my throat like a piece of lead. I hated beans.

I hadn't been able to look Vlad in the eyes ever since the idea had popped into my head upon seeing her in the hallways. Vlad had previously talked about not relying on Desiree's unique wish-granting power to help Danny. Her wishes often had twists in them that were less than savory. He didn't want to risk making a wish with good intentions and it end up making everything worse. Of course, I wasn't really sure how things could possibly get any worse. It was because of that he wouldn't approve of what I was planning to do.

"Dani, if you don't stop scratching at your casts I will duct tape your fingers together," Vlad threatened, Dani twisting her face as she resisted the urge to scratch.

After dinner Vlad carried Dani back to her room. Instead of hanging out in her room like I had been doing for the past couple of nights, I feigned tiredness and excused myself to my room. I waited an hour in the dark in case Vlad would happen to check up on me. After checking the halls to make sure the coast was clear, I began my search for the green-skinned ghost.

I had never really talked to Desiree much, though I had heard plenty about her. I wasn't sure how willing she would be to help me; nor was I sure of just how helpful she would be even if she was willing. Some ghosts had a particular reputation of being stubborn.

I roamed the endless halls for nearly an hour in my search for her. After the GIW battle many of Vlad's army came back to his mansion. Some wanted to give extra security to be sure that nothing like that would happen to him again, some were worried about just how powerful he really was now, but most just wanted to see to him recover back to his former self…if that was even possible.

I had just been about to give up when I turned a corner and saw the genie ghost. As I ran towards her I was suddenly stopped mid-step. Lights flashed and sirens blared. The fire alarm was going off. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold.

"Danny!" I breathed as I bolted towards his room. "Please just let it be some ghost squabble."

But it wasn't. It was far from that.

"Shit."

**Not feeling much like myself. Hopefully this will improve my writing.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Told by Danny.**

It wasn't real. None of it was. This was proof. Jazz left. Vlad left. They were never coming back. They weren't real. They were dead. Both of them. Because of me.

I screamed out in agony then pushed my dresser over. I could hear Wulf saying something and running towards me. Without turning around, I raised up my hand and generated a glowing mass of ectoplasmic energy in my palm as a warning. "Take one more step near me and I will disintegrate you on the spot, Wulf." I heard him mutter something but he begrudgingly retreated. After taking a deep breath, I relinquished the energy ball and dropped my arm.

I began pacing back and forth, my mind racing trying to make sense of what was going on. I screamed out again buy refrained from knocking anything over.

A few hours past. They were still gone. They were never coming back. They were dead.

The door opened but I didn't look up. "Let me have a moment alone with the Ghost Child, Wulf," a familiar voice instructed. I didn't have to look up to know it was Skulker.

Rage instantly filled me. What did he want? Was he going to try to turn me into a senseless pelt? Well he would have another thing coming if that were the case. I could now destroy him with just one blast. There was no way he could defeat me. I was the most powerful ghost in existence. I was the ghost who had had all their powers doubled. Nothing could stop me now. Including the metal armored ghost hunter.

"What do you want?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Calm down," he said. I could see from the corners of my eyes that he was holding up his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I screamed as I turned around, my hands glowing bright from my power.

Skulker took a step back and alarm crossed his face, to which he was able to calm as soon as it came. "I just want to talk, Danny," he finally spoke.

"Too bad," I grunted as I turned my back to him, "because I don't want to. And since when do you call me by my name?"

"Fine," Skulker began, ignoring my second question. "Then I'll talk and you listen."

I sat myself in the corner and curled up in a ball with my back towards him. He took my lack of disapproval as confirmation that he could talk.

"Danny," he began, speaking low and with a gentle tone I didn't believe he was capable of, "I'm the one who saved your sister from the Guys in White. What they were doing to her…it was pretty messed up. But what they were doing to you…I honestly don't know how you survived."

"By killing my weaker half," I answered with a smile.

Skulker ignored what I had just said. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I think you're strong enough to make it through this. And once you come out on the other side, your pelt is mine."

_What?_

I rose up from the ground and slowly turned around to face him. I could feel my eyes glowing and power radiating from me. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice sounding distorted and strange from my growing rage. "_'Make it through this'_? WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"You're not well, Danny," Skulker began, trying to remain calm despite how obviously alarmed he was getting at my display of fury. "You're unstable. But we're going to help you through this. All of us. We're going to help you get better and you're going to make it through stronger in the end."

I threw back my head and laughed darkly. "Stronger in the end, will I? Then it must be the end because I'm already stronger than all you combined!" I couldn't hold it back any longer. I stretched out my hand and felt all my power increasing, begging to be released. "Let's just see how powerful I really am now."

_"Oh my God!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jazz is telling it now.**

"Shit," I breathed. As soon as it came into my sight I froze. I couldn't grasp what I was seeing. Green flames were surging through a hole on the top of the room within a room that Danny was in.

Fear and panic struck me to the core. What had happened? Even though there was still no living part of him anymore, was there any way he could still get hurt by the flames? My parents had been able to injure him in his ghost state while they had been torturing and experimenting on him, but were they only able to succeed in that because of his human half he had had at the time? Or was it because he was truly able to get hurt in his ghost state?

"What the hell!" Someone yelled from beside me, breaking me out of my shock. It was Ember. She had also been struck frozen at the disbelief of the power of the flames.

Without a second more of delay I rushed towards the room. As I approached I saw Skulker limping out of the door, quickly shutting it behind him. I quickly placed my hand on the palm reader to deactivate the ghost shield so he could get through.

"What's going on?" I demanded as he ran past the line and tumbled onto the ground. The ghost shield reactivated a second later. His eyes were wide and he held a metal stub close to his chest. The arm to his metal armor was completely gone. It was almost as if it had been burnt away.

"He's—he's—" He stammered for a bit, looking around in completely disbelief and shock at whatever he had just witnessed. "He's too strong! No one ghost should have that amount of power!"

Ember raced over and knelt down on the floor before her fallen lover. She cradled his head in her lap then suddenly slapped him across the face. "What did you do to set him off?" she demanded.

"Why do you assume _I _did something?" Skulker asked. "Why can't he just be psycho?"

"Because you're always doing something!"

"Skulker!" I yelled, bringing the attention back to focus. I could feel the heat of the flames on my back. My anxiety levels were rising with every passing second. I wanted to go in there and make sure Danny was alright, but from what I saw earlier, I wanted to know exactly what the situation was like in there before I went in there. "What's going on?"

Skulker took another moment to compose himself then answered, "I was just trying to talk to him. All I did was tell him that we were all going to be there for him as he got better. Then out of nowhere he snapped! I think he was trying to blast me, but I moved out of the way before he could. Now he's just catching his bed on fire and screaming nonsense."

"Ember, get Vlad," I told her as I stood up and headed towards his room.

"Jazz!" Skulker screamed out after me. "You can't go in there! He'll kill you!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back as I passed through the ghost shield and ran into the room.

My heart stopped when I saw him. I wanted to run back out of the room. I wanted to wait for Vlad to let him handle it. But it was too late. He had stopped me. His glowing, vicious, wild, out of control eyes were locked dead onto mine. All sense was gone. All humanity was gone. All that was left was a broken mind and uncontrollable rage.

"Danny," I breathed. Shit.

Shit, shit, shit!

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen?!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Told by Jazz.**

Hindsight vision is always 20/20. I'll admit, running into a burning room with a mentally unstable ghost was not one of my brightest of ideas; but, my little brother was inside, I honestly don't think I ever would have been able to stop myself from going in to help him.

"Danny," I breathed.

He looked so wild. So out of control. He terrified me and broke my heart all at the same time. His eyes were bearing down on me. I had to do something before he blasted his too powerful of beams at me.

An idea clicked in my head. It was a risky one. I could potentially get blasted either way, but it was worth a shot if it helped him.

Up until this point, I had been babying Danny. I had been trying to be as easy and gentle as I could with him, hoping that would ease his mind after all that he had been through. But maybe that wasn't what he needed. Perhaps why it still hadn't stuck in his head yet that I was actually alive. He didn't need a mother. He didn't need a nurse. He didn't need someone to watch after his every move. He needed his big sister. Perhaps what he needed was a bit of the old Jazz? The one who was his big sister and his big sister only. Who fought with him. Who stayed up to watch movies with him. Who teased him about his hair when he needed to get it cut.

This wild ghost in front of me didn't need a hug. He needed a fight.

"What do you think you're doing, little brother?" I demanded, surprised at how big I could make my voice despite the fact at how terrified I was. "That was _my_ pillow you just burnt!"

"What?" he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened with surprise and his hands stopped glowing. He hadn't been expecting that.

"You heard me!" I carried on. "That was my pillow and you burnt it. Thanks a lot."

Danny looked at me with his mouth slightly agape then looked over at the blazing bed. "I'm—I'm sorry," he stammered, still obviously surprised at the conversation.

"Well," I began as I rested my hands on my hips and taped my foot, "you can show me you're sorry by putting that bed out. Where are you supposed to sleep tonight?"

He looked at me for a moment, still perplexed, then eventually shot an icy blast towards the blaze, extinguishing it instantly.

I honestly couldn't believe it was actually working. Though while confused, he was calm. It was as if he had never had the episode.

"Now help me get some extra blankets from your closet," I said as I crossed the room. "You're going to have to sleep on the floor tonight thanks to your little tantrum."

"But I don't have to sleep!" he protested like a six year old. "I'm a ghost!"

"I don't care," I shot back as I tossed him a spare blanket. "Full ghost or not, you're still my little brother and it's my job to take care of you, which includes making sure you get a full night's sleep."

"Whatever," he grunted as he defiantly laid his blanket on the floor and created a makeshift mattress. After he laid down he looked up at me with scared, tear-filled eyes and asked softly, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," I answered as I got down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

He was so much colder now. He must have noticed me shiver because he offered up more of the blanket to me.

"Thanks," I muttered as I wrapped it around me. "No more tantrums, you got that? You're not a kid anymore. If you're feeling angry or scared we'll talk it out like adults, alright?"

Danny nodded then tears started flowing freely down his cheeks. His chest started to heave as his sobs became more pronounced. "I'm so—sorry. I—I don—don't know what's wr—wrong with m—me."

"It's okay," I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around him. "We'll make it through this together, okay? Me and you. I'm never leaving your side again, okay?"

Danny nodded and we cried together. I'm not sure if he was actually sleeping, or if his body still just remembered what it was like to sleep, but he eventually cried himself to sleep and soon the only noise in the room that could then be heard was the low hum of the ghost shield and his soft snoring.

"Goodnight, little brother," I said as I finally allowed myself to go to sleep.

My only wish was that he could stay like this. No more outbursts or episodes. We could just peacefully lay here forever. If only I was so lucky.

**I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jazz.**

"Jazz, wake up," a called from far away. I tried to ignore it, but when the voice called again, this time with someone shaking my body, I couldn't help but to open my eyes and be greeted with the sight of the metal armored ghost.

"What do you want, Skulker?" I asked as I turned my head to look at Danny. He was still sound asleep, mouth slacked as he snored quietly.

"Vlad wants us to meet with him," he said as he stood upright. "Right now, actually."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Couldn't Vlad wait at least until after breakfast to hold one of his meetings? After stretching out my arms I turned to Danny and gently shook his chest. "Danny?" I called. "Danny?"

"Huh?" he responded without opening his eyes.

"Danny, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," he answered groggily, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Vlad wants to talk to me. I'm just going to step out for a bit. Will you be alright?"

Danny rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. "Vlad's a fruitloop."

I couldn't help but to smile and chuckle. His old snarkiness was sneaking through. "Yeah, Vlad's a fruitloop. But I got to step out for a minute, alright? I'll be back. You got that?"

"Yeah," he answered. Soon the sound of his snoring resounded and he was asleep again.

With a grunt I got up and followed Skulker out of the room. As we walked out Walker came in to keep an eye on Danny. I was a bit worried about him looking after him, seeing as both Danny and he had never had good standings with the other, but I reassured myself that as long as Danny kept sleeping than everything would be alright.

I followed Skulker through the maze of hallways until we finally found Vlad's office. It was almost as if Vlad purposively tried to make his mansions the most complicated and illogical of labyrinths. Once inside I saw that Technus and Ember were leaned over Vlad's desk and talking to him in hushed tones.

"So what do you want?" I asked, trying to make my presence known as Skulker shut the door behind him. I walked towards the desk and saw that, being held open by one of the Thermoses, they were examining a map of the Ghost Zone. Frostbite's map. "What's going on?"

"Jazz," Vlad began, his voice sounded odd. I didn't like it. "We have to talk about something. Something that I wish we didn't even have to think about."

"And what would that be?" I asked, my defenses raising already. I didn't like the feeling this dark room was giving off. It was ominous. Sad. Regretful.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," Ember began, her hand resting on her hip, "I know you love your brother, but he's out of control. He's too damn powerful for his own good. He nearly took out Skulker last night! That could have been any of us! It could have been you!"

"It was his first real day of freedom!" I defended. "I know you saw the video. Do you really expect someone to go through that and not have some issues afterwards? He was just overwhelmed."

"We know that," Skulker said as he attempted to cross his arms, but with one still missing it just looked like he was awkwardly hugging his chest. "But you have to remember his powers have been doubled. He's too mentally unstable and too powerful." After a deep sigh he looked around the room then at me. "I know you want to help him get better, we all do, but you have to realize that he will never go back to the way he was."

"I know that," I said defiantly, "and I don't care. He's still my brother and I'll do everything in my power to help him."

Vlad looked down at the desk and sighed sadly. "I know you will, Jazz. I feel the same way. But, we're only just now starting to see just how damaged and unstable he really is. Yesterday and that little outburst of his was just the beginning. It's going to get worse, and one of these times we won't be able to control him. We…we might…we have to consider…." Vlad fell down in his chair and buried his face into his hands. He couldn't finish his sentence.

Technus took over, brash as always. "We may have to lock him up in one of those Thermos devices and put him next to his future self that's still trapped in one. Forever."

"What?!" I screamed.

What the hell?

**And here's you update for today. What could this mean?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Told by Jazz.**

"What?" I screamed. "You can't be serious."

"We really are," Ember said as she crossed her arms. "He's psycho! He's going to burn the whole world down laughing."

I shook my head, trying to make sense of what they were saying. They couldn't possibly be proposing what I thought they were. There was just no way. Were they seriously thinking of just locking up Danny in one of the Thermoses forever like what had been done to his alternate future self? Was that there solution to all of this? Lock him up and that would fix everything?

"No," I said as I continued to shake my head. "No one's locking anyone up."

"Jazz," Skulker protested. He gestured towards his stub of his arm then began in a slow voice, "We have to think about the time when we can't control him any longer. It's going to happen. He's going to snap, have another episode, and we won't be able to bring him back down from it. What you did yesterday? That was just stupid luck. Very stupid; but still, just luck. Arguing with him isn't going to calm him down every time."

"No," I yelled as I dug my heels into the floor, attempting to stand my ground figuratively and literally. "If anything, what happened yesterday showed that he _is_ capable of getting better! He may not be the Danny that we used to know anymore, but there's still part of him in there. I won't give up on him."

"Jazz—" Skulker began.

"No!" I glared at each of them individually as I spoke. "I can't believe any of you would even think of something like this. How is locking him up and torturing him by keeping him in that small thing forever any different from what the Guys in White and my parents did to him? I'm appalled at all of you. Especially you, Vlad." I stormed to the door before anyone else could say anything about it further. After opening the door I paused and looked back at them. "No one is locking anyone up. And that is final." I slammed the door behind me and ran as fast as I could back to Danny's room within a room.

When I entered I saw that Danny was crouched low and hissing at Walker, like a lion about to strike. Him having another outburst was the last thing either of us needed right not.

"Danny!" I called out, hoping to distract him from whatever was going on between him and Walker. He jerked his head towards me and glared. As soon as recognition set in his face relaxed into a wide smile.

"I thought you were dead," he said as he rushed towards me and threw his arms around me.

"I told you I would be back," I said as I hugged him tighter. He was starting to cry. I took note of the separation anxiety that was forming but filed it away for later.

Part of me wanted to tell him everything I had just heard. I wanted him to be mad at this just as I was mad at them. But I knew I couldn't. That would be extremely dangerous and would probably push him to that point of beyond control. But I had to warn him, somehow. I had to let him at least be aware that he really had to watch himself, especially for the next couple of days until all this thought of locking him up was pushed over.

"Walker, can you give us a moment?" I asked as I took a step away from Danny.

He stared at Danny for a moment then nodded. "I'll be right outside that door."

As soon as he was gone I wrapped my arms around Danny and embraced him in a tight hug again. I then pulled myself away and made sure he was looking me straight in the eyes. "Danny, I want you to listen to me. I know you're hurt, I know you're scared, I know you're angry, but you need to control yourself for the next forty-eight hours. You can feel those things, but I need you to talk them out with me. No more tantrums, alright? You just have to hang in there for the next two days. Can you promise me that?"

Danny stared at me, slightly confused.

"Danny, _please._ Please try to control yourself for the next forty-eight hours. Please? For me?"

Danny continued to look at me confused but eventually nodded. "Okay."

"Promise me?" I insisted.

"I promise." He then held up his hand and pointed his pinky finger out towards me.

I wrapped my finger around his and smiled. "Thank you."

**Can Danny keep it together for two whole days?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danny.**

_Be good._

I had to stay good. No 'outbursts', whatever that meant. I promised Jazz. I didn't care if she was a hallucination or real, I couldn't let her down. Not when she was the only thing that was keeping me connected to reality, whatever that was.

_Be good._

She sat in the corner eating her breakfast. Vlad had brought her some. He offered me some but I wasn't hungry. I would never feel hungry again.

_Be good._

I took a deep breath in, even though I had no need to anymore. I was a total ghost now. There was no part of me that needed to breathe. The action still felt soothing nonetheless, partially because I still remembered what it felt like. Would I always remember? Five, ten, one hundred years for now would I still remember what it was like to breathe?

_Be good._

Dead. I was dead. There was no part of me alive anymore. That was it? That was all my life had been? I made more of a difference when I was half dead when I was ever completely alive. What good was I now? What's the point to it all? The word echoed around in my head as if screamed from a hellish choir: DEAD!

_Be good._

The walls were starting to close in around me. I could feel the air being vacuumed out of the room. Everything was spinning uncontrollably. I gasped what air I could before it all left me and slammed my hands down on the floor. I shut my eyes tight in an attempt not to pass out.

_I'll be good!_

The spinning finally stopped so I opened my eyes. The sight my eyes saw after they adjusted to the light made my stomach drop. It was my father.

"God!" I screamed out as I pushed myself against the wall and shielded my face with my hands. "Oh god, no! Please no!" All of it, Jazz, Vlad, even Dani, it had all been a hallucination. "No!"

My father smiled wickedly. He leaned in close, so close I could feel his warm, moist breath as he whispered, "Oh, yes. I'm going to tear you apart molecule by molecule."

"I'm sorry!" I cried as I shut my eyes and turned my head away from him. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and held me in place. I couldn't bear to think what he was going to do next. I could only plead for mercy as hot tears freely flowed down my face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Oh," he chuckled. "You're going to be sorry, alright. Just wait until you see what I have in store for you."

I began hyperventilating as I began a fit of hysteria.

"Kill me!" I screamed. "Just kill me!"

I could feel his grip tighten and he began shaking me. I forced my eyes together even tighter. He was trying to put me back into the restraints, I knew it.

Far off, as if my mind was willing me to hear it, I could a faint echo. It was of Jazz. She was screaming 'No, you can't do this!' over and over again.

My sobs increased at the thought of her. I really wish she could have been real. What was the point of being dead or half-dead without her? I gave out one last scream then gave into my father. What was the point anyway?

**Sorry I didn't update for the past couple of days. I was having some personal problems. Anyways, we're back up again.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jazz.**

I stabbed my pancakes angrily. So much damn stress. Everything was going on at once. And, of course, they weren't little things like a test on Thursday then a dance on Friday. No, I was dealing with helping my tortured ghost brother recover from his trauma, fighting to keep people from locking him up for the rest of eternity, and trying to recover from my own traumas. To top it off, Sam and Tucker were still coming today and I still had to find a way to track down Desiree. Perhaps if Danny was okay with Tucker and Sam today then I could try to find her then.

I took a mouthful of pancake and chopped down on it. I was surrounded by countless ghosts, humans, and a halfa, but I still felt completely alone in this.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed what Danny was doing in the corner until I heard him yell. I dropped my fork and looked up. He had pressed himself against the wall, eyes shut tight and head trashing back and forth, while letting out terrified screams.

"Danny?" I called as I ran towards him. Walker raced with me then motioned for me to stay put while he approached him, obviously not wanting me to get too close in case he was about to have another fit.

"Ghost," Walker called out as he knelt before him.

Danny looked up at Walker then instantly shielded his face with his hands. "God! Oh god, no! Please no! No!"

"Ghost child," Walker called again. "Do you know where you are? You're at Vlad's."

"I'm sorry!" Danny screamed out at the top of his lungs as he began to trash around harder. Walker grabbed a hold of his shoulders to try to keep him from going completely wild, but this just agitated Danny more. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

My stomach dropped when I heard the door open behind me and saw that it was Skulker carrying in his hand the Thermos. Anger and panic rushed through me.

"Stop!" I screamed as I spread out my arms trying to block Danny out of his view. I didn't know if that would make a difference with the Thermos, but I had to try.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," Skulker said grimly with sorrowful determination.

"No, you can't do this!" I argued back. "Look! He's not hurting anyone! He's just scared!"

"He's going to have another episode," Skulker fought back. "It's better to stop it before it becomes greater than we can control."

I ran towards him, hoping to grab the Thermos from him, but he reacted quicker than I expected. He knocked me to the side and took aim.

"Kill me!" Danny cried out through his hysteric cries. "Just kill me!"

Skulker's face softened and his arm slowly dropped. He couldn't do it.

I let out a side of relief and rested my head against the floor. But then I saw something that made me jump up and cry out. Ember had rushed behind Skulker and had taken the Thermos out of his hand without him even knowing she was there.

"No!" I screamed out as I jumped towards her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jazz.**

"What did you just do?!" I screamed in Ember's face.

She stepped back and held the Thermos close to her chest. "I'm sorry, Jazz, but we can't risk it. You've seen his alternate universe self, you know what he's capable of."

"Anyone is capable of anything given the right circumstances," I shot back. "Even the best of us is capable of being evil, and the worst of us is capable of being a saint. That doesn't mean we just give up on someone before they are even given a chance to prove whether they're really a demon or a saint."

Ember shook her head and headed towards the door without another word.

"So now what?" I yelled. "We just give up? Keep him locked up in a prison for the rest of his afterlife because you all don't have the balls to help him?"

Skulker held up his hand in a retreating fashion. "We're just keeping him in that until we can decide what we want to do next. He's just too dangerous and unstable."

As they walked away I couldn't help but to wish that I had a Thermos on me right then so I could lock them up in one for the rest of their afterlife and they could see how it would feel then. I turned around and let out a scream as I punched a hole in the wall.

Walker put a hand on my shoulder and spoke softly, "It's not forever. There are still some of us who believe in Danny Phantom."

I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted out of the room within a room and began my search for Desiree. I needed to find her and I needed to find her now.

"Desiree, you worthless slut, where are you?" I screamed out at the top of my lungs as I ran around in the halls. I searched for a good thirty minutes before I finally heard a slightly dramatic, loud voice behind me.

"What is it that you desire, wench?" she called.

I turned around and saw the green ghost. She was hovering in the air with her hands on her hips. She obviously disapproved of me calling her a worthless slut. I didn't mean it, but it worked in getting her attention.

"I need your help," I said as I ran towards her. "It's Danny."

"Shit," she muttered as she looked around, as if making sure we had no ease-droppers around. "In here," she said as she grabbed my wrist, made me intangible, and ushered me through a wall and into an empty, dark room. Her green aura gave enough light for me to able to see somewhat, but it was still incredibly dark in there. "I had a feeling you would be coming to me eventually," she sighed as she looked down at her bangles.

"I need your help in making Danny better," I blurted out.

Desiree sighed deeply then looked me in the eye. "I can't help you in the way you're wanting me to."

"Why not?" I burst out. I was agitated, of course, because I needed to help my brother before they locked him away with Clockwork forever, but Desiree wasn't helping with that.

"We've never actually met before," she began slowly, "but you've no doubt heard of me. You've also no doubt heard that while I can grant wishes, they don't always turn out as expected."

"I know," I gave a nod.

"Then you also know that if you wish the wrong thing then everything could become a million times worse."

I scoffed and shook my head. "There's no way things could get worse."

"Really?" Desiree asked as she circled around me. "Okay, let's say you wished that your parents never tortured Danny in the first place, that none of this ever happened, and I make it as it was before this all began, after seeing all that your parents did, both to Danny and you, would you still be able to look at them as you did back then? Knowing all that you do now, would you still be able to look at them in the eye, eat breakfast with them every day, not vomit whenever you saw them give young Danny a hug, or flinch when they told you they loved you? Be honest."

I sighed then shook my head. "No."

"Or," she continued, "lets say you wish that Danny never split himself. Who's to say that the only reason he was able to survive that long for you to rescue him was because he split himself? Do you really think that he could have made it out of there with his human half clinging onto dear life? If you wished that then Danny would die right then and there. You never would have rescued him. You never would have been able to see your brother get out of there alive."

I sighed again and rubbed my temples. "You're probably right."

"Or—"

"Enough," I stopped her. "I see your point. So there's nothing you can do to help Danny?"

"I never said that," she said with a mischievous smile as she waved her finger. "I can help him, but just not in the way you want me to. I don't have a fix all button. There is something I can do, but you're going to have to word it very carefully and it's going to require just as much work as it is now in healing."

I raised up and looked her straight in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

Desiree's smile soften and she floated around me once more. "Once one becomes a ghost they form an obsession. Because of the unique circumstances to which Danny became a full ghost and died, his obsession was rather different than most."

I had never thought about what Danny's new obsession might be. It has always been protecting Amity Park in the past, back when he was a halfa. It had never occurred to me that his obsession might have changed when he became a full ghost. I had a feeling as to what it might be. "It's killing humans, isn't it?"

"You would think, and most would, that that would be the case," she answered. She then stroked her green chin and looked down at her blue skirt. "But I myself don't believe that to be the case."

"What do you think his obsession is then?" I asked as I leaned forward. How could his obsession not be killing humans? That's what he had been ranting about to Dani before he split and absorbed her.

"I think his obsession is you," she smiled.

"What?" How could his obsession be me? What did that have to do with whatever wish there was as to making him better?

**Something big is about to happen, darlings! Something big indeed. Can you guess what it is?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jazz.**

"What?" How could his obsession be me? What did that have to do with whatever wish there was as to making him better?

"Just think about it for a moment," Desiree added quickly. "Whenever you're not around or he's zoned out and thinks you're gone he freaks out, doesn't he? He's obsessed with you because you're his last link to humanity. If you were gone, there would be nothing stopping him from becoming the all-powerful ghost that so many of us are fearing."

I didn't know what to say. Had Danny's obsession really changed to focus on me? If so, what did that have to do with anything? An idea then struck me. "If Danny's obsession is me and I'm his link to humanity, would you say on a subconscious level he wants to be human again?"

Desiree smiled widely. "I knew you were smart enough to see my theory! Everyone else thought it was too far-stretched or that I was just plan nuts!"

I wasn't quite following just yet. "But what does this have to do about how you're going to help me?"

Desiree's smile faded a bit but then she perked back up. "This just shows that on some level he is willing to become half human again, which is necessary for what I'm about to tell you."

I was starting to understand why none of the other ghosts liked Desiree. It looked like she enjoyed making things complicated and dragging things out. Despite my annoyance, I was completely intrigued.

"So what is it?" I finally asked.

"If you were just to wish Danny had his human half again," she started up again, "knowing my wishes as I do, he would no doubt die because his human half is already dead. If you were to wish his human half back to life, he would no doubt die a second later because his body is still at the GIW facility wreckage. And, if you were to just wish his human half back to life and be before us right here, he would no doubt die in an instant because of the burns his body no doubt suffered."

"So what the fuck do you want me to wish for?" I finally burst out.

"If you were to wish Danny back to life, in the state he was right before his ghost half killed him, right before us, in a room that was medically prepared to handle any injuries that he'll no doubt have, then we can merge his two halves back together."

When I didn't say anything she continued, "Maybe that human half is what Danny needs to really heal. Healing can only occur to those who are living. For the dead, we only become more dead."

I sat there for a moment in silence, trying to process all that she had just said. And I though Technus talked a lot! "If this were to even work, how would we merge the two halves together?"

Desiree shrugged. "That, I do not know. But I do know he has merged his two halves together before. This would be something that Sam and Tucker would know. They are coming here today, aren't they?"

"Well what are we doing here then?" I said as I jumped up, new excitement rushing over me. "You go tell Vlad everything you just told me—make sure no one else is around—and I'll go get Sam and Tucker. Let's meet in Vlad's office in twenty minutes."

"Alright!" Desire said as she jumped up and disappeared into one of the walls.

I stumbled around in the dark until I found the door, scolding myself for not having Desiree making me go intangible so I could get out the same way I had come in, and then raced down the halls. Tucker and Sam should be here in five minutes. There was a possibility of being able to have my brother back. As far-fetched as the theory was, I had to try it.

"I'm coming, little brother," I whispered into the air as I rounded the corner to the foyer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jazz.**

When I turned a corner and saw Tucker and Sam being let into the mansion by Youngblood I couldn't help but to let out a burst of happy laughter. This could work! It would actually work!

It had to.

"Tucker! Sam!" I yelled as I nearly plowed them over.

"Hey, Jazz," Sam asked as she looked me and my slightly wild self over. "Where's the fire?"

"More importantly," Tucker waved, "where's Danny?"

I grabbed each of them by the shoulder in an effort to make them look me in the eyes. "How did Danny merge himself last time?" I demanded.

"What?" Sam asked, looking alarmed and confused.

"Has Danny ever split himself before and then been able merged back together?"

They both thought for a moment then Tucker snapped his fingers as he lit up. "Yeah! Once when we were trying to have a fun ghost-free weekend and Technus kept getting in the way. He tried to create two of himself but he ended up splitting his two halves instead."

"How did he merge himself back together?" I asked as I let go of Sam so I could grab both of Tucker's shoulders.

He paused for a moment, surprised as to what could possibly be going on. After stammering for a minute he was able to get out, "He, ah, used the Fenton Ghost Catcher."

"Come on then!" I yelled as I grabbed their wrists. "We gotta go find Vlad!"

"What's going on, Jazz?" Sam demanded as she struggled to keep up.

"No time to explain!" I said as I pushed myself to run faster.

When we finally found Vlad's office there was a small angry crowd outside. Skulker and Ember were whispering to each other closely while Walker and Technus were just complaining loudly. From what I was able to pick up, Vlad had thrown them all out in the middle of a meeting once Desiree arrived and whispered something in Vlad's ear.

"Interrupting a meeting with Vlad?" Warden growled lowly as he glared at the door. "That's against the rules."

As I shoved through the small crowd Technus cried out, "And where you do you think you're going, human child?"

"To _help_ my brother," I hissed through my teeth as I shoved Tucker and Sam through the door then quickly shut it behind me.

Vlad was sitting back in his chair with his chin resting in his hand. He appeared to be in deep thought. I wanted to avoid disturbing him, since he was no doubt thinking about the theory that Desiree had just told him, but it appeared as though my appearance did that whether I wanted it to or not.

"Have you learned how we could possibly merge his two halves back together?" he asked without letting a second pass.

I nodded. "Tucker and Sam he's done it before with the Fenton Ghost Catcher."

Vlad nodded and stroked his chin some more. "That shouldn't be too hard to obtain," he said in a low voice. "And I have a medically prepared room here for the job."

"I don't know what's going on," Tucker said a bit too loudly, perhaps trying to make his presence known, "but what don't you have a room for?"

"Taxes," Vlad answered casually. "I'm pretty good at avoiding them."

I couldn't help but to snort. For some reason, that didn't surprise me.

"I know I probably don't need to say this, Jazz," Vlad began, bringing the conversation back to focus, "because I already know what you're going to say. It's a crazy plan, I'll admit. There are a million things that could go wrong. But I would honestly wish myself so that I could have taken his place instead before locking him away in that Thermos for the rest of time. I have all the resources that we will need. So what do you say, dear? Shall we do this?"

A smile spread across my entire face. "Yes!" For the sack of Tucker and Sam I turned towards them and smiled. "We're bringing Danny Fenton back."

**So do ya'll think it'll work? Even if it does, what kind of state will Fenton be in? Will he be just as broken as Phantom? Would his humanity have helped him survive it? Will Phantom even allow himself to be merged back together with Fenton? Their relationship sort of ended in a rocky fashion...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Phantom while inside the Thermos.**

"_I'm sorry!"_

Trapped.

Trapped.

"_Please let me out!"_

Cold.

Metal.

Where am I?

I know where I am.

"_I'll be good!"_

Trapped.

I must be in the lab.

Strapped to a table.

How did my parents find out?

Oh wait.

I told them.

"_Please! I'm sorry!"_

Where was I then?

Trapped.

Cold metal.

"_Let me out!"_

Was I strapped to a table?

I must be in the GIW facility.

Why was I there?

Sam.

Tucker.

Betrayal.

"_PLEASE!"_

No.

No, that can't be right.

That's already happened.

Hasn't it?

Where am I now?

"_Just let me out! I'm sorry!"_

Trapped.

Cold.

Metal.

Thermos?

Betrayal.

"_I want out!"_

Why was I in a Thermos?

Who had a Thermos?

My parents.

Sam.

Tucker.

Vlad.

Jazz.

Betrayal.

"_Let me out of here!"_

Betrayed.

All of them betrayed me.

Out.

I had to get out.

"_GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

Revenge.

**It's a short chapter, I know. But, he's unstable and trapped in a Thermos. I felt there was no other way to write this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jazz.**

I held onto the Thermos tightly, the cold metal growing warm from the heat of my hands. I hadn't let go of it ever since Vlad left to go prepare the room and make some calls. He was calling up that same Doctor who had helped Danny the first time Vlad and I had rescued him. Damn…that seemed like forever ago.

Tucker and Sam sat across from me in the dimly light office, still processing everything that I had just told them. From Danny's current state, to his episodes, and then to our theory on bringing Fenton back.

It was only as I was telling the story that the harsh reality finally hit me. Here, at this moment, my little brother was dead. Of course, I still had his ghost, but that's all he was now. A ghost. A remnant of a life that has passed. A heavy lump formed in my throat. I did my best to shoo it away. My brother was still here, and I was going to get the rest of him back too.

But what if Desiree's idea didn't work? What if my little brother was truly dead? He had lived such an amazing life. He didn't deserve the way it had ended. No one did. He didn't even get a funeral or a tombstone. We didn't have a body to bury.

_Stop it,_ I hissed to my mournful thoughts. _He's still here, just not alive_.

As Tucker and Sam still sat there being wrapped up in their thoughts I held the Thermos closer to me. If I strained my ears I could hear the quiet sound of hysteric screaming coming from the metal cylinder. I then noticed a slight vibration to it that I had never felt before. Was he trying to get out? Was there any possibility that he could? As much as I wanted to, I agreed with Vlad that we shouldn't do it without a ghost shield up in case he were to have another episode. At least then we could keep it contained.

My mind then wandered on to thoughts as to how, if Fenton was really able to come back, we were going to get the two halves to merge again. Even if Danny did want to become half human again on some subconscious level, that didn't mean he no longer hated his human half. He had been the one who killed him, after all! I doubted he would just willingly step through the Catcher again just to be bound with the thing he had killed in the first place. It was going to take some convincing. Would it be right to force him to do it? After all, it was what was best for him. It's not like he was in the most stable of minds to know that. Then again, if we forced him to do such a thing, would that be doing just what my parents and the GIW had done to him? Forcing him against his will to do things he didn't want to do?

I took a sigh then looked back up at Sam and Tucker. They had taken long enough to process everything. "There's just one more thing," I added as I gripped the Thermos tighter, feeling the vibration growing stronger. "Danny thinks he's killed the both of you."

"What?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Why would he want to kill us?" Tucker asked, eyes wide and appalled.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head slowly. "I honestly don't know. I've been so focused on trying to keep his tantrums in check I haven't been able to talk to him about what all went on in there. I have some ideas, but I don't what to voice them until I know for sure." I looked down at the Thermos. It was starting to grow hot. "Is this thing supposed to vibrate?"

"No," Sam answered as she leaned forward to get a better look. "Why? Is it?"

Tucker whipped out his PDA and began doing a few calculations on it. "Yeah, that's definitely not a good sign. At all."

"Shit," I hissed as I felt it growing even hotter. I put it down on the desk and rubbed my hand. I was probably going to get blisters from that last sudden heat spike. Even as it stood there on the desk we could actually see it vibrating. "Shit," I muttered as I took a reflexive step backwards. Not good. Definitely not good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jazz.**

"Tuck, rate this on a scale of one to ten," I said as I slowly backed away towards the door.

"Fifteen," he said as he typed some more calculations into his PDA without looking up. "Maybe even an eighteen."

"Skulker," I yelled through the door not taking my eyes off the Thermos for a moment, "are you out there?"

"What do you want?" a gruff voice called from the other side.

Without looking I opened the door and motion for him to come in. "I think we might have a situation here. Either something's wrong with that Thermos you locked Danny in—"

"Or he's trying to get out," he finished as he walked through the door and right up to the Thermos. "Under normal circumstances," he began as he examined the metal contraption closely, being careful not to touch it, "I would say that such a thing was impossible, having been trapped in the damn thing several times myself, but these aren't 'normal circumstances'. Danny's far too powerful of a ghost that any one should be. He might just very well be able to escape from that thing."

As if on cue the Thermos began shaking even harder.

"We have to get this thing out of here," Skulker said as he snatched the thing up, his metal armor unaffected by the heat it radiated.

"Where are you going?" I demanding, fearing that meant he was taking him to Clockwork.

"Back to his room," he answered as he took off, me, Tucker, and Sam following close behind him. "If he busts out of there we got to have some way to contain him." He grew tired of running and went intangible to go through the walls.

"Shit," was all I could mutter the rest of the way to his room. Sam and Tucker tried to ask me questions like where his room was and what good it would help, but I couldn't answer them. Close. We were so close. I wasn't going to lose him now. "Just hang in there, Danny."

As soon as we entered the larger room I saw Skulker running out and putting back up the ghost shield. When I got closer I could see that his one remaining hand was shaking and his eyes were wide.

"He got out," he answered before I could even ask the question.

"What?" Sam demanded from behind me.

"He got out," he repeated himself. "I got out before he could see me." As I started to walk towards the door he grabbed my wrist. "Jazz, he's too far gone. The first time it was just luck. I don't think you can do it this time."

Skulker was weakened so I was able to jerk my hand away. "I have to try." I looked back at Sam and Tucker as I ran through the shield, "Don't follow me." I didn't give them time to respond. I ran into the room within a room, not really sure what I was going to see.

"Danny," I called softly as I stepped towards him. His back was turned towards me but his aura was glow four times as brightly as I had ever seen it. It was as if he was radiating awful anger. "Danny," I began as I slowly took a gentle step forward. "Are you okay, little brother?"

He didn't respond verbally but his body language suggested that he heard me. I had an idea that was slightly different from last time as to what I was going to do.

"I heard you were upset." I said as I took another step towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Betrayed!" he screamed out. "They betrayed me, Jazz!"

"Who betrayed you, Danny?" I took another step forward. Four more steps and I would be on him.

"Everyone!" he cried out, his aura growing even stronger. He held out his arms and clenched his fists. "They all betrayed me! Every last one of them!"

"Like who?" another step forward. Three more steps and I would be there. "Who betrayed you?"

"Mom, Dad, Tucker, Sam," he started to cry. "Even the Guys in White. I knew they hated me…I never thought that they would…."

Another step forward. "There are a lot of bad people, little brother. Mom, Dad, the Guys in White. But there are people who love you too. People who want to help you through this."

Another step forward. His aura started to wane back to his normal strength, most likely due to his crying.

"Danny, did you know that the Guys in White had me too?"

"What?" he asked as he suddenly turned around. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Yeah," I took another step forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched but allowed me to keep it there. "Why don't we sit down and chat for a while? It's time we told each other everything and there's something I need to talk to you about."

He took a deep breath and his aura was completely back to its normal form. "Okay."

Now was the time, if any, to try to convince Danny to merge himself back with his human half if we were able to bring it back. First, however, he needed to tell someone what all he had gone through.

"I'll start," I said as I sat down and motioned for him to do the same.

**Was this chapter a let down? Don't worry. We still haven't seen how Danny reacts to Tucker and Sam ;)**

**Thank you all who have been reviewing! It really encourages me to keep writing 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jazz.**

"Danny, how familiar are you with brainwashing?" This was how I started out my side of the story. He listened silently. He never spoke a word or asked a single question. He just sat there, listening, unmoving and completely tentative to every word. I told him everything. From the ambush on Vlad's mansion, to waking up at the GIW facility, everything that happened to me there, how Skulker helped me escape, how everyone came together to save him, and I even took a special amount of time to tell him how Sam and Tucker helped.

After I was finished he swallowed hard and stared down at his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. "It's all my fault."

"None of it's your fault," I said as I reached over and gently rubbed his knee. "I know you think that because you're the one who told Mom and Dad about your secret, but there's no way you could have known they would have reacted the way you did. Parents are supposed to love their children unconditionally, no matter how they might turn out to be. It's not your fault that they turned out to be such assholes. You had no way of knowing how they would react. No one ever would have thought that it would all come to this."

Danny shook his head as tears flowed down his cheeks. Whoever said ghosts couldn't feel was lying. "You keep saying that but I just can't believe it."

"Give it time," I said quietly.

"How much time?" his voice cracked. "Why can't I get over it?"

"It's only been a few days, Danny," I began. "Even with your speed healing, no one would expect you to be fully recovered from everything you went through."

Danny bent over and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "I hate this! All of it! What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. You just need to allow yourself to heal. I want to help you recover. Please, Danny, let me help you."

Danny let out a sigh then sat himself back up. "I guess this will be good work for you when you grow up," he laughed, there was a slight bitter edge to the tone.

"What do you mean?"

He laughed again then answered, "I had always wanted you to keep your psych stuff away from me. But I guess dealing with an insane ghost will look pretty good on your résumé when you go off to be a psych-therapist-ologist person."

I snorted. "You're not insane, Danny. You're just traumatized, that's all." The other ghosts in the building would argue against me on this. They all rode off Danny as being insane, dangerous, and a ticking time bomb. But I didn't believe that. No matter how crazy or how dangerous he seemed to be, he was still my brother and I loved him. Nothing he would ever do could change that. I believed in Danny Phantom.

"I guess you want to hear my side now," he finally said quietly.

"Only if you want to," I said as I rubbed his knee again. I didn't want to pressure him. I wanted him to want to tell me, which meant even if that meant he didn't feel like telling me for a hundred years when I was a ghost too.

He sighed and nodded. "I want to." He then looked at me with a snarky smile. "You may want to grab a bucket."

"Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed then answered, "I know you, Jazz. You have a strong stomach but not when it comes to things that happen to people you love. You puked your guts up that one time I had to get stitches when I was five. You weren't even there! You just puked from hearing the story!"

"In all fairness," I defended, "Mom was being really graphic and I think anyone would have vomited if they heard it the way I did!"

"Still," he laughed, "what they did was about a million times worse than some little stitches story."

I ended up caving and getting the waste basket.

And so he began his story.

**So what you think? **


	19. Chapter 19

**We haven't really heard a full chapter from Danny in a while, haven't we?**

I told her everything. Everything. All the tests, experiments, the tortures that were done just for fun. I even told her what our father did to me on the table and how he along with K and O gang raped me. I told her what Sam and Tucker did to me. I told her how I killed both of them, K, O, our father, Dani, and even my human self. It was a good thing I told her to get that bucket because she puked three times.

After I finished I sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Jazz had been stricken speechless. She hated me now. She was disgusted by me. I knew she was. I had gone too far. I should have lied. Or sugar-coated it at least. Why hadn't I done that? Why do I always have to screw things up? She hated me now. It was over.

I started to shake. I tried to hide this by grabbing my sides and leaning over.

She hadn't responded yet. Why hadn't she responded?

I couldn't take it anymore. "Please say something. Anything."

She took a deep breath, trying to compose her crying self, then choked out, "Danny, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

What? "How could any of this possibly be your fault?"

She shook her head. She was starting to cry harder. "I should have been there when you told them. I should have fought harder when they ambushed. I should have found you faster. I'm so sorry."

"Hey!" I objected as I lightly punched her in the arm to make sure I had her attention. "If none of this is my fault then none of this is yours!"

She laughed through her tears and returned the punch. "Okay, okay. You're right. None of this is either of our faults." We sat there for a few minutes in silence until Jazz touched my knee again. "Thank you for telling me all of this."

"No problem." I attempted to give a smile but it felt like it came out more like a grimace. Something was nagging at me. "So are Sam and Tucker alive or dead?"

"They're alive," Jazz answered with a smile. "Remember what I said about brainwashing? I don't know if they brainwashed you into believing that they were helping them, if you were hallucinating, or what was going on, but, Danny, I promise you that they never did anything to hurt you. They were with us, trying to help to rescue you."

It all had felt so real. All that they had did to me back in the lab. Had I really just been imaging the whole thing? If I had hallucinated that, what else had I imagined. "And Mom's dead? Like, really dead?"

Jazz nodded. "Vlad overshadowed her and caused her to burn alive."

I smiled. "Good."

We sat there in silence again until Jazz took another deep breath and wiped away her tears dramatically. "Danny, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" I leaned back on my hands and stared up at the ceiling.

"If there was a way for you to become a halfa again, would you?"

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows in surprise. That was most certainly a random question.

**How's Danny going to react to the thought of merging back together with his human half? Will the theory even work?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jazz.**

"Why do you ask?" he asked as he leaned back and looked at me. There was no emotion on his face so it was hard to guess how he had felt about me asking.

There were so many emotions going through me right now. After hearing about everything that Danny went through, I wished I could bring back my parents and the GIW just to kill them all over again. It was no wonder that he kept having these episodes! If anyone had been in his position, they would have torn apart the world already. I didn't want to ask what I was about to now, of all times, but this was the best opportunity if ever.

"I don't want to speak too soon," I began, "but we think we've found a way to bring back your human half. If we could do that, would you want to be merged back together with him?"

Danny looked down at his hands as he began to wring them nervously. "I…I don't know…."

I smiled and rubbed his back. He flinched but allowed it. "That's okay. Take some time to think about it. We're not even sure it'll work. I just wanted you to be prepared in case it does."

"How?" he asked as he looked up. He seemed interested.

"We're working with Desiree to make the perfect wish." I then explained to him everything about our theory. Again, he asked no questions or made any interruptions. This had always been something he had trouble with in the past, interrupting people to ask questions before they got done explaining something. Maybe that was another part to his humanity that was absent from his ghost half. Then again, there were other ghosts who had no remorse about interrupting others, such as the Box Ghost and Techinus. Then again, Danny wasn't like other ghosts.

After I was done he nodded then brought his knees up to his chest. He sat there for a while, thinking in silence, until finally he cleared his throat and asked, "Why should I be merged back together in the first place?"

I looked down at my hands, not being able to look at him for what I was about to say next. "You're different, Danny. You've always been. But, I think what you need is a bit of your own normalcy back. Having a human half might help you heal. When you're human and you cut yourself, you can heal and grow stronger. But when you're a ghost, you can't really heal like you would if you were human."

He nodded then stared off into the distance. I had no idea what he was thinking about.

"It's up to you," I added. "We would never make you do something you didn't want to do."

"_We?_" he asked as he turned his head towards me.

"Everyone on Team Danny," I answered. "Me, Vlad, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Desiree, Skulker, Technus, Walker, and countless other ghosts. We all want to see and help you get better."

A flicker of a smile appeared in one of the corners of his mouth but then quickly disappeared. "You wouldn't make Fenton do something he didn't want to do too, right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Even if I wanted to merge back together…" he sighed deeply and stared down at the ground. "I can promise you that Fenton wouldn't."

**What do you think? Would Fenton want to merge back together with Phantom? Will the theory even work?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jazz.**

My eyebrows reflexively raised in surprise. "Why would you say that?" I asked. The though had never occurred to me that even if we were able to bring back his human half that he wouldn't want to be merged back together with his ghost half.

"Well, we didn't exactly end on good terms," he chuckled darkly. "I did kill him, after all. And he was rather pissed off that I was becoming the future that he tried to avoid."

"You're far from Dark Dan," I said as I took his hand and held it in mine.

"How?" he snorted. "Dark Dan was two fused ghosts in one, I'm two fused ghosts in one. He was insane and killed people, I'm insane and killed people. What's so different about him and me?"

"Dark Dan didn't have people who loved him," I said as I squeezed his hand tighter.

A soft knock at the door grabbed our attention. It opened slowly and Vlad poked his head in. "How's it going, you two?"

I felt Danny's grip tighten on my hand so I used my other arm to massage his arm to try to calm him down. It seemed to work as his grip loosened to a more bearable strength.

"I heard you were upset, Danny," Vlad began as he let himself in then quickly shut the door behind him. "Are you feeling better now?"

Danny nodded then asked, "Can you really bring back Fenton, Fruitloop?"

I couldn't help but to notice Vlad smile when Danny called him his old nickname. He took a moment to try to hide it then answered, "Yes, and I really think it's going to work. Would you like to merge back together with him?"

"I don't think he'll want to," Danny answered weakly as he looked down at our hands.

Vlad walked over and knelt in front of him and in a quiet voice asked, "Well, why don't we let _him_ decide that, okay?" He stood back up and wiped nonexistent dust off his pants. "We have everything ready in another room. Would you like to join us?"

Danny nodded and we both stood up. Once we exited the room I noticed that Vlad had already disabled the Ghost Shield. I wasn't exactly sure if Danny was aware that his room within a room had been contained in one, or how he would have reacted if he knew, so it was definitely for the best that he didn't know, at least for the time being.

The hallways were empty. Vlad had no doubt told everyone to get lost as to not accidentally set Danny off. This was his first time walking around in true freedom ever since he had gotten captured by the GIW in one of Vlad's mansions. It felt like years since I had watched Dani and Danny catch the trees in Vlad's backyard on fire.

When we finally got to the room I could feel Danny's hand shake in mine as Vlad opened the door. Once Danny saw all the medical equipment inside he let out a painful whimper and began shaking even harder.

"Danny, let's go back," I said as I wrapped my arm around him. "It's okay if you can't handle it. We don't want to make you do something you're not comfortable with."

Danny shook his head quickly. "I'll be fine," he whispered.

I held onto him tightly as we entered the room. I led him to the back corner as far away from the medical equipment as I could get him.

We weren't exactly sure what state his human half would be in when we brought him back. Vlad had prepared for anything and everything.

In the corner was a hospital bed and several large pieces of medical equipment that I wasn't sure what it was for, the doctor who had helped Danny back when he first escaped our parents, a couple nurses, and Desiree who was jotting things down on a piece of paper.

"Here," she said as she handed Vlad the paper. "Say all of this exactly as I wrote and we should have the human side back without any unfortunate repercussions."

Vlad took a look down at the paper and nodded. "Everyone ready for this? Alright. Let's do this."

**Looks like its happening! But will it work?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jazz.**

The paper that Desiree had given Vlad was covered front to back with small print. She had accounted for everything and anything that could possibly happen. The wish specified that we wanted the human Danny that was right before the ghost Danny killed him, we wanted him right in front of us, and about a million other specific things to make the wish just right. She even made sure to include that we wouldn't be struck by a mentor right after Vlad finished wishing it. I didn't know why she had included that, but I didn't ask.

Danny fidgeted nervously as Vlad spoke the extremely long wish. By the time Vlad had turned to read the other side of the page Danny had to sit on the ground because he was shaking so badly. I remained standing but I kept one hand on Danny's shoulder and stroke his hair with the other. He kept his hand tightly over the one of mine that was on his shoulder.

It took like it felt an hour but it was probably more like a few minutes. Finally, as Vlad neared the last few lines of the page, everyone held their breath. With a loud voice and a nervous smile across her face, Desiree opened her arms out wide and declared loudly, "So you have wished it, so it shall be."

A thick green, swirling fog erupted in the center of the room. For a moment, everything was quiet, straining their ears and attempting to squint through the fog to try to see if anything was happening. As the fog started to dissipate a lump former in the back of my throat. It hadn't worked. Danny shivered underneath my hands.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream filled the room and the fog vanished. It worked!

Danny, Danny's human form, stood in the center of the room. He was naked, bloody, and battered to the point of being nearly beyond recognition. He collapsed to the floor and began coughing up blood profusely.

As the doctor and nurses rushed towards him I tried to reach him first. "Danny!" I called out as I reached for him.

"Get back!" one of the nurses yelled as she held out an arm to stop me.

"Danny!" I called out again, taking a step back.

Danny lifted up his head weakly. He didn't look at me but rather his ghost form still sitting on the floor in the corner. "Stop him!" he screamed out hoarsely, blood splurting out his mouth as he did. He lifted up a blood covered, marred arm and pointing to Danny Phantom. "You! Something's wrong with you…What did you do?!"

Before his ghost form could respond his human form had already passed out. As the nurses and doctor raised Danny up onto the bed Vlad ushered me and the other Danny out of the room.

I doubled over and tried to compose myself. I was so amazed I couldn't breathe. It had worked! It had actually worked! Now, the only worry was, was he going to survive?


	23. Chapter 23

**Jazz.**

I looked up just in time to see Danny cry and punch a hole in the wall. He then let out another cry and punched the other wall.

"Daniel, calm down!" Vlad said as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny jerked away from the touch and punched another wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I grabbed his wrist. He raised up his hand to strike whoever had grabbed a hold of him, but when he saw it was me he instantly relaxed. "What's wrong, Danny?" I repeated, attempting to distracted him from almost punching me so he wouldn't dwell on it.

He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say, but then quietly shut it back up. He strode down the hall a few steps then yelled again and kicked the wall. "I'm mad!" he cried out as he punched another wall.

Vlad and I stood back, deciding it best to let him get his frustrations out. At least he was punching holes in walls instead of blasting things to oblivion.

"What are you angry about?" I asked. I didn't know if he had been secretly wanting our theory not to work and was angry that it did, what his human half had said to him, or some other factor. I didn't want to assume but rather let him tell me.

"Someone," he muttered as he began pacing, his arms crossed and his whole body tense.

"Who are you angry at then?" I gave him his space. It was best not to smother.

He suddenly whipped around and punched another wall. "Me!" He then collapsed to the floor and began sobbing.

Vlad lingered back as I ran over and wrapped my arms around him. He yelped in surprise but let me do it. "Why are you angry at yourself?" I whispered.

"I'm a monster," he choked out through his sobs.

"No, you're not," I argued. "You're a hero, my hero."

He shook his head widely and cried harder. "What have I done? _What have I done?"_

"Nothing no one else would have done in the same circumstances," Vlad said as he brought himself into view.

"No!" Danny screamed as he punched his thighs repeatedly. "God. Oh god."

I held him tighter and stroked his hair. "Daniel Fenton, I promise you the most solemnest of vows, that you are not a monster, none of this is your fault, and you are the strongest person I have ever met." I then looked up at the walls that were now Swiss cheese and added, "Let's go back to your room so we could talk, okay?"

"No," he said as he shook his head. "I'm tired of being in there. Where are Sam and Tucker?"

"They're in Danielle's room," Vlad answered. "Would you like to go and see them all?"

Danny looked down at his hands and nodded weakly. Vlad then helped both of us up and smiled widely. "Let's go then."

**It's only taken us 23 chapters but we're finally going to see how Danny reacts to Sam and Tucker as well as Dani.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jazz.**

I would be lying if I said that watching Vlad open that door to Dani's room, with her as well as Sam and Tucker sitting there on the bed clearly in view with Danny shaking beside me, didn't make me outrageously anxious. Every one of us stood there motionless, only able to stare at the other. I could say you could cut the tension with a knife, but there was no knife strong enough. One would have needed a fucking chainsaw to cut this tension.

"Hey, man!" Tucker finally greeted. He jumped off the bed, opened up his arms, and a wide smile spread across his face. "Long time, no see. How ya been?"

Danny bored into him, unspeaking.

Tucker ignored the look and continued. "We were just signing Dani's cast. I signed my name in binary code. Wanna join us?"

"I'm drawing bats on it," Sam added with a weak smile.

There was an awkward silence until Danny opened his mouth and demanded darkly, "Prove to me you're alive."

"How?" Sam asked defensively.

"I got this," Tucker waved. He reached into the dresser beside Dani's bed and pulled out a pair of scissors. Danny hissed and quickly bent down into a defensive stance. Tucker held up his hand to show he meant no harm. He then pulled up his sleeve and brought the blade to his skin. He slowly drew the blade across, leaving behind a dark trail of red blood. "See?" he asked as he held his arm up. He then tossed aside the scissors and slowly took a step forward. "Go on." He took another step. "If I wasn't alive, would I be able to bleed?" He took two more steps. "Man, you gotta believe that I would hurt myself before I ever hurt you." Another step forward. He was just an arm's length away from Danny.

Danny stood there for a moment staring at the blood. I was worried that the sight of it might trigger some sort of negative response or flashback. But the opposite happened.

"So you didn't skin me alive?" he asked gravely. "I was just hallucinating?"

"Of course not!" Tucker exclaimed. "I love ya, man. I would never do anything, _anything_ to hurt or betray you. I got your back."

"Am I hallucinating now?" Danny asked.

Tucker shook his head and smiled. "No, me and Sam, we're really here. Always have been."

Danny suddenly rushed forward and embraced Tucker in a huge hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

The two of them then began crying tears of happiness. Sam got up and joined the group hug. After it was over Danny pulled away and looked at Dani. "And you're not dead?" he asked.

"Nope!" she answered cheerfully. "Look!" she exclaimed as she gestured towards her casts. "I've never had one before. Let alone two! Want to sign it?"

"Sure," he said as he walked over and took up the pen.

It was then that for the first time in a long time I let out a deep sigh of relief. Things were finally starting to really look up.

**What do you think?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jazz.**

We had all been talking, laughing, and drawing things on Dani's cast for nearly an hour before Danny suddenly turned to me, eyes playfully glowing as he pretended to glare, and demanded, "Jazz, go to your room and go to bed."

I tried to protest but Danny was insistent. He seemed to be doing really well with his friends and close cousin. After some protest and all of them ganging up on me, I finally caved and headed off to my room.

As I walked back I stopped by the room where human Danny was. Vlad had left us a while ago as to know exactly what was going on with this Danny as it happened. "How is he?" I asked as I approached him.

Vlad quickly snuffed out his cigarette and threw it into a flower pot. He liked to pretend that no one knew he smoked. In reality though, we all knew it. "Hard to say." He sighed deeply and looked up at the light, probably willing the lingering smoke to disappear.

I stared at the door and couldn't bring myself to imagine what was going on on the other side of it. I had thought Danny's ghost form looked bad when we found him…but his human form looked even worse. Somehow I just knew in my gut that those wounds couldn't have all been the effect of transferring over from his ghost half. They had experimented and tortured hi human half as well. Just the thought of it made me sick.

"I left Danny in the room with Sam, Tucker, and Dani," I said quietly. "He's doing really well with them. I need to get some sleep."

"Yes, you do," Vlad agreed. "I worry about you, Jazz. I fear that all of this has caused too much stress on you. You really need to take some time for yourself."

"I can't," I sighed. "Not until I know Danny—all of Danny—is okay."

Vlad sighed then brought me into a one-armed side hug. "Go to bed," he whispered then turned me into the direction of my room.

"Let me know if anything changes," I called back as I restarted my journey to my room.

"You'll be the first one I contact," he called back.

By the time I got back to my room I finally realized just how tired I was. I didn't even turn on the light or change out of my clothes. I just flopped down on the bed and fell to sleep instantly.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep. I must have slept really deep because I didn't wake up until I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Jazz!" they called. "Jazz, wake up! Quick!"

At first I resisted. Who was this that dared to interrupt my glorious sleep? But the person just did not let up. The harder I fought against it the more insistent they become.

"Jasmine Fenton wake up now!"

I finally opened my eyes to find Vlad standing over me, looking frazzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up and tried to collect my thoughts.

Two words. It was just two words he had to speak to make me totally awake and alert. Two words to make my heart race and stomach drop. Two words to make my life come to a stand-still.

"It's Danny."


	26. Chapter 26

**Jazz.**

I didn't need to hear anything else. I jumped up to face Vlad. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

Vlad didn't let a second pass before answering. "Danny—human Danny—just took a turn for the worse. He needs blood and you're the only one here who has same type as him."

"Don't have to ask me twice!" I said as I darted towards the door.

We trotted down to the room where human Danny was. As soon as Vlad opened the door I felt myself on the verge of getting sick again. There were so many, _so many_ tubes coming out of him. He was attached to so many machines. I couldn't handle the sight.

Be it from the fatigue from having just woken up or shock from seeing the sight of my little brother on the brink between life and death, but what happened next felt like a dream. I don't even remember being sat down in the chair, the nurse sticking the needle in me, or even the feeling of my blood escaping me. After it was done Vlad escorted me back out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, my voice shaking like a small child.

Vlad stared aimlessly at the door and slowly shook his head. "I don't know."

"Where's Danny?" I asked as I looked down the hall. "The other Danny."

"In her room," Vlad answered without looking at me.

"I meant ghost Danny," I corrected. Damn all these Danny's and Dani's.

"Oh," Vlad snorted, slightly amused. "He's in her room too. Sam and Tucker went home a while ago. Perhaps I should make rooms for them here?"

Just how many rooms were in this place? "I think I'd check with their parents before I did anything like that."

Vlad scoffed. "I'm rich. I can do whatever I want. Except buy the Packers, of course."

"I'm going to go check up on Danny," I said as I started down the hall. I felt Vlad grab my wrist to stop me.

"No you're not," Vlad argued. "You're going back to bed. He's doing fine. I've been checking up with him every ten minutes. Danielle does a good job at distracting that mind of his. I guess she has the capability of knowing his mind better than we ever could. They are sort of the same person, after all…. Anyways, you just gave blood. You're supposed to be lying down. Now, go back to bed or I'll overshadowed you and _make_ you go to sleep."

My mind couldn't help but to flashback and remember the sight of Vlad overshadowing my mother to make her burn alive. I nodded wordlessly and headed back to my room.

This time when I laid down, try as I might, I couldn't get back to sleep. My mind was racing at fifty miles an hour. Human Danny lying there, ghost Danny lying broken when we found him, Dani buried underneath the shelves, seeing my mother burnt alive, the corpses of the bodies in the room where we found Danny, the GIWs invading the house and kidnapping Danny, finding my little brother strapped to a table with my parents standing over him, running to go get help and finding my house collapsed, Danny's episodes, and a zillion other things that had gone completely wrong lately. How did this happen? Why was this happening to me? What had my life come to? Would I ever have a sense of normalcy again?

God…I couldn't take much more of this….

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Did you know marshmellow fluff and peanut butter taste good together? Its amazing!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Jazz.**

I honestly had no clue when I had finally fallen to sleep. Nor how long I had slept. But I woke up to find the ghost Danny staring at me an inch away from my face. I exclaimed in surprise and jumped back. He seemed unphased when I was finally able to compose myself. "How long have you been there?"

"Dani fell asleep," he answered plainly, "and I didn't want to be alone."

I smiled and sat up. "Did you have fun with her last night?"

Danny leaned back and nodded.

"What did you two do?" I asked.

A mischievous smile spread across his face as he answered, "She helped me to set some of Vlad's couches on fire."

"Oh I'm sure he'll love that," I snorted as I forced myself up out of the bed. I stretched and let out a deep groan. My muscles felt tired and worn. "I'm going to go take a shower real quick," I said as I gestured towards the bathroom door. "Will you be fine out here by yourself for a minute?"

Danny nodded then threw himself on the bed. "Yeah, you really do need a shower though. The termites were starting to complain of the smell."

Nice to see he was feeling better today. His old snarkiness was seeping back in more and more.

The hot water felt great on my back. It was as if it was massaging away all my stresses for a moment. I wanted to stay in there forever, but I didn't fancy the thought of life as a prune. When I finally got out, after taking a few extra minutes in there just for the sheer pleasure of it, I found Danny still sitting on my bed, looking alert as ever. He really didn't need to sleep anymore, did he?

"When you were in the shower Vlad stopped by," he announced as I dried my hair in the towel. "But I told him that he was a Fruitloop, you were in the shower, and to call back at a better time."

A sudden jolt of adrenaline rushed through me. Human Danny. "Did he say what he wanted?"

Danny shook his head. "No, but he said to tell you to go to my other's room once you're out."

"Come on then!" I exclaimed as I threw the towel at him. I was slightly annoyed Vlad just didn't knock on the bathroom door and tell me. Now I regretted having taken such a long shower.

Danny and I raced down the labyrinth of hallways to human Danny's room. When we got there panic rushed through me. Vlad was nowhere in sight. He had been stalking outside the room so that he would have first word in case anything went wrong. Had something happened? Did the other Danny not make it? I wanted to open the door and rush into the room, but I was hesitant after what I had seen last night. If human Danny really had died, did I want that image burnt in my mind along with all the rest of the traumatic ones that had been branded in there recently? And with ghost Danny with me, would that sight push him even farther over the edge.

However, despite my best warnings of waiting to see if Vlad came back and have him tell me what was going on, I just couldn't stand out there and do nothing. I stepped forward and grabbed the knob. The cold metal felt as if it were a shock of electricity energy trying to warn me what laid on the other side. As soon as I opened the door my mouth dropped.

"Oh my god."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Even if you just want to tell me my writing is unicorn shit. Your reviews are what keep me motivated to keep writing. **

**XOX**

**Eat cheese!**


	28. Chapter 29

**Jazz.**

"Oh my god."

I stood there in shock for a moment, being completely unable to move as I took in the sight. Danny was lying on the bed, still hooked up to plenty of machines and tubes, but his eyes were open and his mouth was moving slowly, talking to Vlad who was kneeling beside him. I was so happy that I felt like rushing over there and drowning him in hugs, but I knew that wouldn't do any good for his health.

I slowly walked over towards the bed, not wanting to startle him with my presence if he hadn't noticed I was there already. I was next to Vlad when his eyes finally trailed over to me. They lit up instantly.

"Jazz," he breathed.

I could feel hot, happy tears sneaking their way out of the corners of my eyes. I knelt beside the bed and took up his hand in mine. "How are you doing, little brother?"

"Like I've been to hell and back," he wheezed with a faint smile.

"It's good to have you back."

He squeezed my hand weakly then his eyes wandered over to the door behind me. He froze and stared hard in that direction.

I turned my head and saw the ghost form of Danny standing awkwardly in the doorway. His eyes darted between myself, human Danny, and Vlad, as if not really sure what to do. Feeling all our eyes on him, he shuffled out of the doorway and over towards the corner, slightly closer but still keeping his distance. I didn't want to pressure any sort of interaction between them so I tried to change our focus.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked, my eyes looking over all the tubes that were still connected to him. I hated the sight of them. It was as if they were only there to remind me of all that I had lost and all that I could possibly still loose.

He shook his head weakly. "I'm fine." His voice was so weak, so hoarse. It was painful to listen to.

"Human Daniel here was just informing me of how little he remembers of certain past events," Vlad informed us as he erected himself upright. "He no longer remembers how you two were split or some of the traumas you two experienced while you were down there." He then looked at the ghost form of Danny and added, "He has also informed me that he desires to be fused back together with you, ghost Daniel."

Human Danny coughed and my head whipped back around to him to see what was wrong. He was pointing to ghost Danny with his other hand. "Something's off about you," he wheezed.

Vlad shushed him as he tried to coax Danny's hand back down. "Don't strain yourself."

"What's wrong with you?" human Danny coughed. I wished he would stop speaking. As good as it was to hear his voice again, you could just hear how much it strained him to speak.

Ghost Danny looked between me and Vlad then answered. "I fused with Dani's ghost. I'm two ghosts in one now."

Human Danny looked him over then collapsed back into his pillow. He looked up at me with worried eyes and whispered low so only I could hear him. "Something's wrong. He didn't fuse right." And with that, after having used all his energy on our conversation, he passed out asleep.

What did he mean ghost Danny hadn't fused right?

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I have an explanation for that.**

**After the traumatic thing that I mentioned in my last update, my Great Grandfather died. I was very sad about that so I took a couple days to myself. But then last week my best friend died unexpectedly. It's been devastating. **

**Anyways, I don't know if it'll still be update everyday sort of thing for the next while. I've had a lot of death happen in a short amount of time so we're just going to have updates when I feel I can do it, okay? Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review.**


	29. Chapter 30

**Jazz.**

"I'm fine!" Danny hissed as we left the room. I had no idea what human Danny had meant by the fusion with Dani's ghost half hadn't gone right. Was that why he kept having episodes? Why kept asking so not-quite-the-Danny-that-I-used-to-know-ish? As soon as Vlad ushered us out of the room I began asking ghost Danny various questions to make sure he was alright. They were quickly growing on his nerves.

"Danny…are you sure?" I asked as reached out to take hold his arm. He hissed and yanked it away as soon as I touched it.

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled without looking back at me. He stormed down the hallway and I ran to keep up with him. I couldn't let him be alone in the state that he was in. He suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. "Look, he's delusional. He just came back from the dead. There's nothing wrong with me."

It was then that I noticed it. I don't know why I never paid attention to it before. I guess I had just thought it normal after the fusion, but I had no idea how long it was supposed to stay. Five minutes? Five hours? Five days? Five years? The cracks on his body were still there. Were they supposed to still be there? Or should they have gone away by now? Or were they never supposed to be there to begin with?

I didn't want to anger him or trigger an episode so I nodded my head slowly and said, "You're right. I'm sorry." I then forced a smile and offered, "Would you like to go and see if Dani's awake?"

Danny sighed and looked at the wall. He looked it cover from floor to ceiling in silence for nearly a minute. "I wish I could sleep," he muttered so low I was barely able to hear him.

"What's that?" I asked, even though I had already heard him.

"Nothing," he scoffed as he quickly turned around. "I want to watch tv. Where's Vlad's theater room?"

"I think it's down this hallway," I said as I gestured towards another hallway.

To be honest, I wasn't quick sure where it was, or where anything else was for that matter, I was just hoping that a walk could help to ease Danny's mind. We walked for a while in silence. Every now and again I would have us turn down another hallway or have us backtrack a bit. Finally, despite all the odds, we were able to find the theater room. We took a seat on one of the large, plush couches and Danny quickly began flipping through the channels on the extra-large television set.

While he was distracted with all the endless amounts of channels, I could help but to try to sneak glances at the cracks that covered his body. It was as if he was a plate that had been broken and poorly glued back together. What could they have possibly meant? What could go wrong during a fusion? From what little I had been told, I had just thought that that occurred when one ghost tried to overshadow another. But since Dani was a clone and not a true ghost, could something regarding that have gone wrong? What kind of repercussions were there? What did this mean?

The only one who could possibly have any answers was on the other side of the mansion, hanging between life and death.

God. This was becoming too much to handle.

**You get another one tonight. Mostly because I'm procrastinating on packing for a trip that I'm taking. Of course, one always waits the night before to actually start packing.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 31

**Jazz.**

Later that day Sam and Tucker came by again. They joined Danny in the theater room and when I felt that he was comfortable enough with them, I slipped out to find Vlad. It took a while but I finally found him in his office.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked as I slipped into the dimly lit room.

Vlad was hunched over his desk with his chin rested in his hand. Dark circles surrounded his bloodshot eyes. It appeared as though only sheer will power was keeping him awake. "Do you?" he threw back without looking up from the papers he was searching through.

I choose not to answer but rather just sat across from him and waited for him to look up. After a few minutes of silence I finally gave in and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make sense of what Daniel—human Daniel—said before he went unconscious," Vlad answered, his voice cracked from how tired he was. I should have known that's what he would have been doing.

"Any leads?"

He shook his head wearily then leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. "Not a single clue. He hasn't woken up since then. I can only guess as to what he could have meant."

It was then that I told Vlad what I had noticed about the cracks on ghost Danny's skin. "I was wondering if it has to do something with the fact that Dani—Danielle—is a clone?"

"I don't know," Vlad muttered as he rubbed his chin. "Perhaps he's rejecting her ghost half? If that were the case, perhaps they're not truly fused. Perhaps if so then they can be separated….I don't know. I'll need to think about this more after I sleep. You should get some yourself."

"I'll see if Danny would like to stay with Dani for the night again," I said as I stood up. "She probably gets bored stuck in there with her casts all day."

Vlad stood up and stretched. "I've introduced her to the wonder of Mario Carts. She'll be entertained for the couple of weeks. I know I was."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged absently. "I would get bored here all alone by myself."

We arranged for Danny to spend the night with Dani again then Vlad escorted me to my room.

"Sleep well tonight, Jazz," Vlad said as he opened the room for me.

As soon as he shut the door and I was alone I let a few tears escape. I couldn't help but to worry about my little brother—his ghost half. What was going on with him? Was he alright?

I collapsed on my bed, once again not bothering to change out of my clothes. Would we all ever be back to normal again? Would my brother ever be whole and complete again? Would we all still be in this place a year from now? I sure hopped not. Something told me that as soon as human Danny was out of the woods, things would start looking up.

**It's so horrible outside. Snow, rain, wind! **


End file.
